


My Prince

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: His Prince [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crown Prince Hinata, Dancing, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Horseback Riding, M/M, Master & Servant, Misunderstandings, Music, Musician Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he rose from bed and struggled into his breeches, the wool stone-cold from being abandoned on the floor late last evening when Hinata had shared his wine with him and recited old stories of dragons and faeries and faraway places until they couldn’t keep their eyes open. It wasn’t the first time they had forgone all customs and slept—just slept—in the prince's bed, but it was the first time Tobio had let himself linger.And look where it had got them.





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).



> *wipes brow* Considering my first fic in this AU series, His Prince, is one of my favorites, when Esselle requested a continuation for my Follower Ficlet Fest, I knew it would be a tough one to live up to! I really enjoyed writing poetic, stammering boys in love again. Thank you so much for being so patient and supportive of this story, Essie! <3 
> 
> For newbies, I highly recommend starting with the first fic. And, if you're in the medieval mood check out [my playlist for this fic](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/75oDqfywsKPqUbV7NlLT3k?si=yxL96-qSRZ6n5-QDA5HnYA) on Spotify!

Tobio stirred slowly, eyes still too heavy to blink open and face the day. But, was it even day? All was so warm and comfortable beneath a mountain of the finest blankets and furs, and yet all was soft and light like laying on a cloud, so there was no telling whether he’d slept minutes or hours. He was on his back, with one leg outstretched and the other crooked up at the hip, with his arms resting under a downy pillow beneath his turned head. He took a breath, and found the air was close but sweet with notes of amber and smoke and flowers. 

The room was black as pitch, without even a hint of blue from the windows, when Tobio opened his eyes. There was only the dim light of the hearth burned to embers, shining weakly on the swathed velvet roof of the Crown Prince's bed, and quiet breaths at his side. Someone moved against him, and the scent grew stronger as an arm swept over his stomach and curled small fingers possessively around his hip beneath the bed linens. Breathing deeply, Tobio moved his hand over that warm wrist and drifted. 

When he awoke again, he was on his side, cradled in arms gauzy with light sleeping linens. The room was lighter now, if only by a little, but nearing the time when he should awaken to prepare the day for his liege. Instead, there was heat all along his back that made him drowsy and reluctant to rise, all the while lighting a fire beneath his heart so it fluttered like he'd just run from his rooms near the bowels of the castle to the prince's chambers, thousands of steps high above the city. The hand at his waist clutched at his own bed shirt for one tense moment, before relaxing as the body behind him moved flush against him, as a pointed, regal chin dug into the meat of Tobio's shoulder and lips puffed sleepy air against his neck. 

Tobio couldn't help but bask in the feeling. Bask in the luxurious blankets all around them in this vast bed, where still they pressed together like they only shared a space as small as a cocoon hanging from a dewy leaf. 

Sleep made him think like the poetry in Hinata's gold-leafed books. 

A small sound broke the silence behind him and vibrated against his skin, making his heart leap again. Again, the arm tensed on his stomach, hand moving to his waist as hips twitched behind him. There. He could feel the hot touch of something hard against the back of his thigh, and the realization sent roaring fire from his heart to the base of his spine. But, he waited. He breathed slowly, eyes slamming shut as if the sight of the rising sun would break this spell. Another noise, and lips dragged against Tobio's neck, and he couldn't help himself—he moved into the tickling feeling and exposed himself to a dream-drunk kiss under his jaw. 

He imagined—no— _remembered_ fine lips, shiny with wine at a feast or chapped with wind during training or split wide in laughter when he teased Tobio so devilishly, and Tobio found himself arching his body as well to quench the want deep in his belly. He wanted to turn, but another moan and a strong thigh stopped him, enveloping his leg and trapping him. Hips moved against him in earnest, and he could feel dampness on his bare thigh, so he arched back further. He rolled his hips so another moan could hum against his skin and make him shiver. 

The hand on his waist moved restlessly, pressing insistently down his belly and tripping past his own filling erection like a tease. " _Shouyou,_ " Tobio moaned quietly, wanting nothing more than to feel those delicate-strong fingers around his cock like those many nights ago fumbling beneath soapy water. 

"Mnnn--oh! Oh, Tobio I'm—!" The searing heat against his back disappeared, leaving behind shivering cool air as Hinata scrambled away from him and nearly fell from the bed. Tobio turned in time to catch him flailing at the edge of it, face ruddy and eyes blinking wide like he'd just been startled from dreamland. 

"My prince," Tobio stammered. "I'm sorry—I thought you were awake." 

"No, I—I—oh, _I'm_ sorry—" Hinata gasped, hands pressing tight to his sex-damp bed shirt. "You've done nothing wrong, I'm just... Oh god, if I could only cover my face as well so you wouldn't see me like this!" 

Tobio jerked around, facing the dark uneven stones of the chamber wall as his stomach lurched. "I'm sorry. I'll run for your breakfast. I should—I should return to my rooms first, though—" 

Hinata's voice was kind, if high and thin with embarrassment. "Please, don't rush, Tobio. It will give me time to sit here in mortification," he said with a laugh. 

Tobio couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he rose from bed and struggled into his breeches, the wool stone-cold from being abandoned on the floor late last evening when Hinata had shared his wine with him and recited old stories of dragons and faeries and faraway places until they couldn’t keep their eyes open. It wasn’t the first time they had forgone all customs and slept— _just slept_ —in the prince's heavenly bed, but it was the first time Tobio had let himself linger. 

And look where it had got them. 

Hinata was hunched over himself facing the window, hair a bird's nest atop his head and bare thighs visible from the shift hiked up to cover himself. He was shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Thankful that he at least had not made a mess of his own shirt, Tobio pressed his hair to his scalp and... fled. 

When he returned nearly an hour later, it was as if nothing had happened. Well, not _nothing_ since the bed was still unmade and new clumps of clothing were strewn across the floor leading to where the prince stood in the middle of it all. He was fully clothed in one of his riding outfits, heeled boots up to the knee and leather breeches laced about his waist. His shirt was untucked in one spot at his spine where he’d missed it, but he shrugged into a light black doublet and the vulnerable patch of skin disappeared under fine wool. He moved determinedly around his chambers in search of something, and Tobio watched him for a long moment, amused. Seeing him this way, Tobio could almost convince himself that he had not embarrassed the prince earlier, nor himself with delusions that they would easily return to the first night. 

It was times like this, with Hinata stood amidst fallen foes (fine clothes) when Tobio remembered his first year as servant to the Crown Prince not so long ago, and remembered Hinata’s intolerable disposition with Tobio’s own contrary one to match. Sixteen-year-old Tobio would have balked at sharing a bed—or a bath—with his prince, with _this_ prince. “They’re in the chest by the suit of armor,” he found himself blurting out once he’d spent nearly a minute watching Hinata become more and more frustrated, stomping around with his cheeks ballooned like a trumpeter’s. 

Hinata didn’t jump, but he did cry out in dismay at being caught behaving like a little boy, but his blush was sweet and his eyes were still kind as he grumbled his way to the small chest to retrieve his favorite gloves. Tobio stepped into the room and set the prince’s small meal of dried fruits, nuts and oats with milk on the table by the hearth. 

He made the bed as Hinata ate heartily. Holding his breath so he would not keel over with scent memory, he smoothed over the imprints of their tangled bodies and did not turn back to his prince until the pillows and furs were in proper place, _and_ until he was certain his face was no longer red with embarrassment and shame. 

“Think I’ll go for another ride this morning,” Prince Hinata declared when Tobio returned to his side, so Tobio nodded—as he’d suspected—and turned to the armoire to retrieve a better cloak for the sunny, but deceptively cool, morning. Hinata was surprisingly clever in some ways, but when it came to preparedness for the weather, he was a complete idiot. Thinking of all those times his prince had gotten himself into trouble because of poor wardrobe choices—namely one that had gotten him and Tobio into the bath together—Tobio tried to shake off his disappointment with the course of the morning so far. All was well, really. And he would have to tend to his prince whether Hinata wanted his touch or shied from it. 

Duty, yes, there was duty to think of. 

When he placed the cloak over Hinata’s back, Hinata smiled genuinely and fastened it, letting Tobio’s hands rest on his shoulders. “You grew up around horses, yes?” he asked, and turned under Tobio’s hands. “So, if I put you on one of my sister’s fine coursers you could keep up with me?” 

Tobio blinked. “I would ride with you? You want me to ride with you?” He almost tacked on, 'After this morning?' but he _just_ managed to stop himself before ruining the moment. 

Hinata blushed, as if he'd said it anyway. “It’s not a _command,_ ” he replied snottily, and then softened immediately. “Just... I would love—love you to join me, that’s all.” 

Despite himself, Tobio brushed his hands down Hinata’s arms before letting them rest at his sides. “I wouldn’t want to embarrass you,” he tried after a pause. 

“Embarrass me?” 

Tobio’s mouth twitched. “When you find out I ride so much better than you, I mean.” 

Hinata burst with laughter, a musical thing that bounced off the high, vaulted ceiling and startled him. “I’d like to see that,” he returned with a challenge in his voice, and turned with a flourish to march into the hall. “Come Tobio, let’s see what you’re made of!” 

Heart stumbling to race after him, Tobio followed dutifully. 

They did not return until the late afternoon. Instead of heading for the stables Hinata had led Tobio on a (rather circuitous) route to the royal kitchens, where he requested a small lunch be made for two, and once that was taken care of and safely stored in Tobio's arms, he them marched to the stables where he picked Princess Natsu's tallest mare the color of wheat, and they took off at top speed for the hills. 

Tobio felt like he'd been hit by a whirlwind to spend such a day at play with his prince—to forget the morning and listen to more of Hinata's idle chatter when he talked about what all the flowers meant and how there had once been a beautiful abbey in the next valley and how if one climbed to the tallest mountain beyond that, they could see the sea. Tobio had never been that far west, but when the sun dipped near the jagged horizon he wished he had, so he could know what Hinata was remembering, from perhaps a campaign or a long stay during his childhood when they did not know each other. 

They did race, and found they were so well matched they nearly wore out their horses with how far they galloped—the wind whipping through Hinata's fiery hair as they passed each other again and again, a constant laugh erupting from his throat—and then, once they'd stuffed themselves with cured meats and cheeses and fresh bread, had to walk slowly through farmlands and forests and over brooks to get back to the city before supper. 

"I hadn't meant to lose track of things," Hinata said as he leaned a little into his stallion's shiny-black neck and patted him with easy familiarity. They could just see the city gates as they came up over a rise in the road, which was lucky, since the sky was dimming to dusk around them, and Tobio's horse, _Terpsichore,_ was starting to tire of his insistence that she not eat every blade of grass she came across. 

Tobio snorted. "I don't think anyone will tell you off, my prince." 

Hinata looked over at him, and Tobio became very aware of his mussed clothes and hair from riding all day. "You don't have to call me that," Hinata said quietly, plucking some stray burrs from his horse's flank with a nervous smile. "No one's around to hear it." 

"What would Énbarr think if I disrespected you like that?" Tobio replied after a moment, reaching out to rub his palm over Énbarr's soft muzzle. The horse bobbed its head, and another laugh floated along the cooling air from Hinata's mouth. 

"You're right, he likes his traditions," Hinata agreed with a smirk. "Thank you for riding with me, Tobio." 

"We'll have to settle who is fastest next time," Tobio said, thinking of touching Hinata's hand, but Hinata did not see his hand reach out, and he moved up to pat Énbarr's mane once more instead. 

Tobio decided that was for the best, for now. 

"Yes. And we'll have to bring more food, too! Gods, I'm starved already!" Hinata cried. 

"I'll fetch supper for you," Tobio said. 

"Mmm! Honeyed ham! Or roast pheasant? Oh—what about... do you remember the boar father felled last spring, and Cook made little dumplings out of the leftover minced pork?" Hinata let out a moan to rival the ones he'd made that morning, and Tobio rolled his eyes at comparing the two circumstances. "I nearly _died_ of deliciousness." 

"You nearly died of overeating," Tobio added. 

"Hush. You're just cranky that I forgot to leave one for you," Hinata said, and then they were at the city gates. 

Horses stabled and meal fetched and chores begun, Tobio sat in the prince's rooms polishing his circlets as Hinata ate his meal at the other end of the table, tossing little morsels to Tobio's open mouth on occasion until Tobio complained of fishing ruined grapes out of the polish. Then, when he plated a meal for Tobio with a stubborn look, Tobio abandoned his polishing, and Hinata abandoned the table to fetch his lute from the corner. 

While the wind whistled through the thin cracks in the windows criss-crossed with iron lace, Tobio ate and listened. Often when teasing fine music from his lute, the prince looked beyond those windows and, perhaps, into another world. Perhaps he seemed removed from his warm chair by the roaring fire because every little note floating from the hollow, gourd-like instrument in his hands was both melancholic and plaintive. Tobio remembered looking on him once and seeing the firelight moving over the flames of his hair, the corners of his eyes glinting with wetness as he slowly plucked through a simple song of his making, and Tobio had been struck so deeply he’d sat for a while to listen. It would not be the last time Prince Hinata would shed tears over his lute on quiet evenings, and it would not be the last that Tobio stood watch. 

This time was not like the others. 

This time, Hinata carried lightness in him, head tilted as he worked out a melody. He was so light, in fact, that he rose from his seat and began to step in time with the beat like he hadn't spent all his energy racing through the countryside, but instead had saved some up just in case. Tobio recognized after a moment that it was often performed at court feasts, something he’d seen the prince dance many times. 

He set down his food and found himself standing when Hinata turned his back to him on a wide curve in the pattern of steps, and when Hinata returned to the starting point, Tobio faced him nervously. The cycle began again with happy plucks of Hinata’s fingers, and Tobio tried his best to echo his rhythm with light steps. They backed away, bowed and returned twice, and then circled each other as the melody moved into a complement of itself. Dancing had never interested Tobio much, but he could now plainly see how it dazzled: always moving together and apart, echoing and confronting and circling, like rewarding conversation, like a kiss, like… like how he felt about his prince. 

Where partners would lift hands and touch fingertips, Hinata continued to play and Tobio reached for Hinata’s shoulder. They spun slowly in a circle, and Hinata’s eyes held no tears. Instead, his eyes were bright with surprise and happiness and something simmering beneath. Even with an instrument in his arms, he was a graceful dancer and he held his head high and his mouth lifted in a smile. 

Tobio could not pull his eyes away from him. 

Fingers slid from the doublet Hinata had put on as the night cooled—the deep plum one that Tobio loved best—and they moved away from each other in a figure-eight. As the song roused again to the main melody, Hinata hopped with the sort of flourish that would please young ladies of the court, that would send them tittering behind each other’s shoulders. But, there were no others in the prince’s cavernous chambers, none but the two of them. 

Tobio ducked his head in a smile as they returned to one another and processed along the length of the room toward the fire, but Hinata’s fingers left his lute for one small moment and he sang instead wordless sounds, so he could press his warm palm to Tobio’s and lift their joined hands. 

They spun in a tight circle until Tobio began to laugh, tripping over the rust in his own throat as Hinata backed away and strummed again, bowing and twirling about to finish the dance. Tobio had not known he had studied these dances so well, but he followed Hinata easily. Perhaps it was an enchantment after all, and Tobio was no longer in possession of his will. 

Tobio often felt that way around his prince in a way servitude could not explain, but his will was freely given. He hoped Hinata knew. 

As they circled each other once more, Hinata’s fingers slowed. He added playful trills and flourishes as they came to a stop on the final chord, facing one another, and his fingers lifted to the humming echo of vibrating strings. Silence filled the room. 

And Tobio leaned closer, sliding his fingers over Hinata’s chin and pressing a soft kiss to his smile. 

“Sorry, I just did not think I could _hear_ happiness,” he murmured in the close air between them. 

Hinata’s breath caught, and he leaned into Tobio’s palm eagerly. He pulled his lute from between them so it dangled from its long neck by their feet. “How do you dance so well?” 

Tobio huffed, nose bumping Hinata’s cheek as he pressed in closer. “I can find no other explanation than bewitchment,” he replied. 

“And what—what has bewitched you, my dear Tobio?” 

Tobio ducked into Hinata’s neck, which had the pleasant benefits of the prince’s shivering shoulders and light perfumes over the day's sweat and fresh air. “I fear during our ride, my prince was taken when I wasn't looking—a changeling is in his place and has made me dance,” he said. He wrapped his arm around the prince’s small waist and helped him cling, held Hinata’s fingers when he lifted his arm and hooked it around Tobio’s neck. It made Tobio feel bold, and it his heart hammer. He dragged his lips to Hinata’s ear and continued, “There is something fey in his eyes.” The lute nearly fell from Hinata’s fingers to the stone floor, and they laughed a little as the spell—indeed—was broken. 

Hinata’s head fell to Tobio’s shoulder as their faces heated. “How could I possibly assure you that I am here?” he asked. 

Tobio clucked his tongue thoughtfully. He took in the amber of the prince’s eyes and tried not to shake from the power in them, at the thought that those eyes seemed only to look at _him_ in this way. Hinata looked down in a rare display of bashfulness, but this then drew Tobio’s eye to his red lashes against his freckled cheeks. Tobio wanted to kiss him there. And he found that now, the possibility of touching his lips to those soft-papery eyelids was not so impossible. 

"I wonder," Tobio said. 

Hinata’s eyes opened again, wide, his mouth parting as his face and neck flushed almost instantly. "About this morning, Tobio—" 

Tobio paused with dread. 

"Look at me, I just—I realized I might've made you feel unwanted, but it's not _true._ I must seem so fickle to pull you this way and that, but I was... I was startled," he finished, face scrunched in embarrassment. 

"An apology? Well, now I'm even more concerned you're an imposter," Tobio blurted out, despite himself. Hinata's exasperated sigh was enough to know he hadn't ruined everything. "Then, will you allow me to… reassure myself?” 

Tobio took his wrists and walked him slowly backward to the bed—another dance—and Hinata did nothing, no protests, only searching eyes and parted lips. Perhaps Tobio wasn’t the only one needing reassurance. 

When the backs of Hinata’s knees hit the embroidered silk of the coverlet, he did drop the lute, then. Thankfully the lush rug dampened its fall, but either way they would have ignored it. Tobio pressed Hinata down into the mattress with his weight, flush against him with their hands still entwined. The air was close between them, Tobio noticed. He could feel Hinata’s quickening breaths and his lovely scent again. 

He lifted Hinata’s hands above him and slowly pushed them into the bed before he looked down at his prince. He brushed his thumbs over the light callouses of his fingers—equal parts music and swordplay—and the soft skin of his wrists and down his forearms to where his doublet had ridden up. 

“These hands feel like my prince’s,” Tobio allowed. 

Hinata huffed. “How so?” 

“Years of being batted away with these hands when waking him lend some familiarity,” Tobio replied stoutly. 

A hum. “And?” 

Tobio sat up on his knees and hunched over Hinata. He had undressed him an infinite number of times, but never like this. And yet, he tried to school his features as if it was any other day when he reached for the buttons at his prince’s collar. 

“This seems familiar as well,” he added thoughtfully as he stared down at Hinata’s slowly exposed undershirt. In the vee of the loose collar he could see the very light dusting of fine red hair, his muscled chest rising and falling with silent, but quick, breaths. He moved his palms over Hinata’s taut stomach and slowly pushed the doublet over his shoulders, and then helped him remove it completely. The undershirt went next with a little maneuvering. He was careful not to muss Hinata’s hair overmuch when ridding him of his top. Hinata lay obediently, mouth parted and throat bobbing as Tobio studied him. When his chest was bare, Tobio dragged his fingers from navel to Adam’s apple and studied the way Hinata’s body wriggled beneath the teasing movement. His hair caught the dim light from the windows and hearth, his nipples rosy and pricked sweetly like that evening some nights ago (exactly twelve, but Tobio wasn't counting), when they had first touched each other with intent. “I have clothed you so many times that I needn’t have removed anything to know what I would see,” he said. 

“It was best to check,” Hinata whispered on a breath, making Tobio redden under his gaze. “What if the changeling forgot the tiniest detail?” 

Tobio nodded, and breathed in himself, trying to remain in control. 

Next, he untangled the golden velvet ties of Hinata’s leather breeches, careful not to linger when Hinata was already so wound up, shivering and tensing with every slight touch. However, he couldn’t help that his knuckles brushed his prince’s awakening cock as he unlaced him and tugged the breeches over his hips. His underthings came with them, so Tobio shoved everything down to his calves leaving him pink and exposed and erect beneath him. “And even—” Tobio struggled quietly. “Even here looks familiar.” 

Hinata moaned softly, cock beading at the tip and dripping onto his stomach, and Tobio faltered. 

“That night w-when you said to me you had dreamed of—” 

Hinata nodded. 

“Shouyou, I thought I was dreaming myself.” With that, he could no longer play games. He ducked his head and held Hinata’s pale thighs tenderly, passing one hand up over his balls and his cock and stroking his thumb over him, smearing wetness over the reddened head. “And ever since, I dream… I never meant to frighten you with my eagerness this morning, I just—” 

“ _Your_ eagerness? Please,” Hinata said, finally raising his hand—the hand that created so much music—and reaching for Tobio’s chin. “Come down here and hold me, dear Tobio,” he murmured. 

As Tobio pressed back down and pulled Hinata into his arms, Hinata’s strong little legs worked to kick the rest of his clothing away until he was bare beneath him, golden-rosy like a sunrise. He lifted his face and Tobio met him with his lips, licking into him when Hinata’s fingers pulled at his jaw and offered his warm-wet mouth. When Tobio kissed along his cheek to his ear and down to his neck, Hinata’s voice rumbled beneath his skin. 

“I was afraid of my own desire, never afraid of you,” he said, and Tobio squeezed him tight and bit at the tendon in his neck. 

Hinata’s hands rose and gripped Tobio’s hair as he twitched and made aborted movements beneath Tobio’s weight on the mattress, and he gasped beautifully and made the ache underneath Tobio’s own clothes throb powerfully. He ignored it in favor of placing healing kisses on the mark he’d left on his prince’s neck. He didn't let go of Hinata’s shoulders, though, pinning him and shuddering when Hinata moved so much that his body dragged between Tobio’s thighs. All was quiet save for the rustling of Hinata’s fingers through his hair. 

It was the most exquisite touch Tobio could remember. It felt like torrential summer rain, or years-worn linens heated by the fire, and it made him melt like candle wax. Hinata’s chest began to bounce a little as Tobio abandoned his delicate neck to moan softly. 

“What?” 

“‘What,’ says he so lovingly,” Hinata giggled, and then supplied, “I have made you a crown of your stubborn raven hair.” 

Tobio looked up, even though he knew there was nothing he could see. Hinata’s fingers pulled gently at his hair this way and that as he grinned. “Does it look good?” Tobio asked. 

Hinata’s giggle burst into bubbles of belly laughter. “Not all all dignified, I’m afraid. Not at all royal.” 

Tobio sighed, pawing at Hinata's hands so he would stop being quite so embarrassing, and when he caught his hand in his, all was quiet again. 

“But, you can be my prince, here…” Hinata continued. His voice dwindled to the thinnest whisper. “Will you be my prince here?” 

Tobio lifted himself and stared down at the crown prince. Hinata. “I would be—any—” he started, but Hinata’s hand squeezed his and he pulled his thighs from beneath him to wrap about his waist. Naked and vulnerable and regal as ever. “Shouyou…” 

Hinata sighed, arching his neck and closing his eyes. “It feels like a privilege to hear you say my name like that,” he admitted. 

Tobio groaned, hands scrambling to pull his cock from his breeches, forgetting to disrobe entirely. Hinata wrapped his arms about Tobio’s shoulders and rolled his hips against him with another deep kiss. The back of Tobio’s hand went wet when Hinata’s arousal brushed against it, and he jerked himself frantically until Hinata’s hand crept down and held him still. 

“I would have my prince inside me,” Hinata whispered, “If he would have me.” 

Tobio went blank with the force of the throb that went through his whole body, and his arms nearly gave out. " _Shouyou,_ how—" 

Hinata rolled them until Tobio was pressed into the downy bed, and he leaned down for a kiss before crawling over him and reaching for one of the loose stones in the wall behind his bed. Tobio watched Hinata's round ass and his arched back from his odd angle, how his thighs flexed as he removed the stone and pulled a phial of oil from behind it. Tobio laughed a little, giddy with nerves. 

"Don't laugh!" Hinata cried. "I'd rather show you now than have you find it under my pillow years ago." 

He crawled back into Tobio's arms and tumbled into a kiss, and then another, until they were writhing against each other again. As Hinata held him tight by the back of the neck above him, he could feel the phial knocking into his knee, and so he unstoppered it, letting oil flow onto his fingers and drip onto Hinata's thighs. Hinata hissed and jerked with the feeling, but the sounds melted into soft cries as Tobio pressed fingers between his cheeks, rubbing and stretching clumsily as they kissed. 

"Tobio," Hinata gasped against his mouth after some time, "Tobio, Tobio..." 

"Shouyou, are you ready? I can't take it." 

"Yes, yes, Tobio, let's—" He pushed himself up and moved away until he was propped on all fours, red cock dripping between his flushed legs, his back a beautiful curve before Tobio. Tobio scrambled up and swept his palms over his ass, pressing his thumbs between his cheeks in awe until he'd stared too long and Hinata's hand whipped out behind him and grasped Tobio’s wrist. "Please, please make love to me," he said, eyes wild. 

Tobio took his cock in his slippery hands, and they both held their breath as he pressed in and in and in until his hips were flush to Hinata's ass, until he could shudder and nearly fall atop his prince with the overwhelming pleasure. Hinata's hand held him by the hair while his other gripped the headboard, and Tobio thrust into him with rough cries as he tried to keep hold of him with trembling fingers. 

"My prince," Tobio husked out between his shoulder blades. And he found he couldn't say anything more, just, "Shouyou, Shouyou," when he meant something else entirely. Something unnameable. 

Once he remembered to touch Hinata, to take his leaking cock in his hand, Shouyou wailed and his knees gave out. They collapsed to the bed, but Tobio just took Hinata's hands above their heads and rocked into him, kissing wherever he could reach and making sure when he pressed him down into the mattress, Hinata's cock would drag across the silky coverlet. 

" _Tobio,_ " Hinata cried, face pressed into the pillows. "Ahn!" 

His body went rigid with pleasure, squeezing Tobio's cock so tight his vision went white with the sudden onslaught of his own orgasm. He came as Hinata juddered and wailed beneath him, around him, tears streaming down his ruddy face as he marked the coverlet with come. 

Hearts galloping like their races earlier in the day, they lay quiet and shivering from their cooling sweat, until Tobio finally pulled out and retrieved a cloth, dipping it into the jug of water he always had full near the bed and climbing back to tenderly clean his prince, who seemed to have melted atop the bed, face open and exhausted and hair damp with sweat. Tobio wiped his face first, before sweeping down his back and between his cheeks. 

"Up," he asked quietly, and Hinata rose shakily and leaned into his chest as Tobio wiped his stomach and cock and thighs. 

"Say my name again," Hinata said plaintively, and Tobio leaned down to kiss him on his eyelids before asking, "Shouyou, may I stay?" 

"Stay forever," Hinata answered, and smiled when Tobio pulled them both under the covers and wrapped him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
